1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography and in particular to cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras are fragile pieces of equipment needing protection when they are carried about.
It is usual nowadays for a camera to have a cover part that is slidable relative to a body part between a closed position covering a taking lens and a viewfinder and a non-covering or open position removed from in front of the taking lens and the viewfinder. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,546, issued Dec. 14, 1982 and No. 4,601,562, issued Jul. 22, 1986. Generally, the cover part is connected to the body part for translation in opposite directions perpendicular to the optical axes of the lens and finder.
Another approach is for a camera to have a pair of cover parts that are pivotable relative to the body part between the closed position and the non-covering or open position. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,985, issued Sept. 17, 1974. In this instance, the cover parts are connected to the body part for pivoting about parallel axes transverse to the optical axes of the taking lens and the viewfinder.